


No I In Team

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К сожалению, никто из 5-0 не хочет участвовать в групповой порнухе военно-морской тематики.<br/>Жанр: я бы сказала – водевиль, или даже цыганочка с выходом</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I In Team

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No I in Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212326) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus), [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



Work Text:

No I in Team  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/212326/chapters/318013  
(запрос на перевод отправлен)  
Переводчик: pakadoge / kidjana (где-то одно, где-то другое)  
Бета: нет  
Дисклеймер: все не мое.  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 11891 слов / около 10000 слов в переводе)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарреттт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: я бы сказала – водевиль, или даже цыганочка с выходом  
Предупреждения: секса нет, слеша почти нет, маты (положено по тексту), мужской шовинизм, грубые замечания о матерях, есть момент зоофилии, намеки на групповой секс, хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше,  
Рейтинг: R  
Саммари: К сожалению, никто из 5-0 не хочет участвовать в групповой порнухе военно-морской тематики.

 

Часть 1

 

Они в самом разгаре погони (скорее потому, что Стиву скучно, а у наркодилера крутая машина, а не потому, что им на самом деле нужно этим заниматься, но разве Стив слушает Дэнни?), когда телефон Стива звонит. Ничего необычного, но Стив, поглядев на номер, матерится.

Стив солдат и матрос с ног до головы. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Дэнни, когда тот сказал ему, что, может быть, нет необходимости бегать по пять миль и плавать по три мили каждый чертов день. Видел, как тот передернул затвор _зубами_ , после того, как ему прострелили ладонь. Но Стив не ругается. Никогда. Это странно, но Дэнни привык. Он сам вынужден был научиться придумывать синонимы к словам «блядский» и «хуйня», после того, как трехлетняя Грейс, ударившись мизинчиком, четко произнесла: «ебать!»

Так что это, серьезно, когда МакГарретт опускает свое «черт возьми» и, Дэнни не верит своим ушам, говорит:

\- Ебаный в рот! Хули тебе надо, еблан?

Разговор, если можно так сказать, продолжается, чем Дэнни не может насладиться в полной мере, потому что Стив рулит одной рукой, на высокой скорости и все эти его финты, когда Камаро встает на два колеса, слетая на обочину (для чего она совсем не предназначена, считает Дэнни) отвлекают. Он слышит только: «Блядь, нет» и «Нет, пошел ты на хуй» с вариациями из: «Я, блядь, сказал нет, какого хрена» и «Ты, кусок дерьма, нет».

\- Надеюсь ты сгниешь в аду, ты, гондон! – заканчивает Стив и убирает телефон в карман.

Все это отвлекает, надо признать, от угрожающей жизни погони.

\- Еблан? – любопытствует Дэнни.

Стив ухмыляется ему, улыбается так счастливо, будто еще один великолепный день закончен, все плохиши наказаны, а вечером планируется вечеринка.

\- Что ты делаешь в следующий выходной? – спрашивает он.

\- Грейс, - рефлекторно отвечает Дэнни и подозрительно сужает глаза, потому что Стив облегченно выдыхает. – А что? Ты планируешь взорвать что-то с этими чуваками из телефона или вы устроите мальчишник без присмотра взрослых?

\- Мальчишник?

\- Неважно. Кто это был и почему ты матерился?

Стив фыркает.

\- Это… ммм… такие парни…Моя старая команда. Они… - он замолчал, вынул пистолет, сдвинул предохранитель, потом нажал на тормоза и вывалился из машины. – Пошли.

Дэнни осознал, Порше, который они преследовали, свалился в кювет, что, как думал Дэнни, когда-нибудь случится и с его Камаро, под управлением Стива. И между поимкой наркодилера и выяснением, что такого случилось со Стивом, он выбирает первое, как более важное.

Оглядываясь назад, можно с уверенность сказать – это было ошибкой.

***

\- Блядь, МакГарретт, чудесный, нахрен, офис, - говорит кто-то. – Ты отлизываешь губернатору или что?

\- Отсоси, Сайкс, - смеясь, отвечает Стив.

\- Да все норм, - слышен другой голос. – Мы видели фотографии. Она…

Потом пауза и взрыв смеха, кто-то присвистывает. Дэнни выходит из-за угла и спотыкается, видя, как огромный, лысый мужик, колотит Стива по плечу. Двое других стоят рядом. Один в потрепанной ковбойской шляпе, на другом клетчатая рубашка и он делает с языком нечто такое, чего не делают в общественных местах и ничего подобного Дэнни не видел со времен выпуска из колледжа.

\- Привет. Душа моя, не желаешь ли представить мне своих друзей? – говорит Дэнни, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Дэнно! – подпрыгивает Стив. - Ух, Дэнни. Да… Привет.

\- Прииивет, Дэнни, - говорит Ковбой, прикоснувшись к шляпе.

\- Тихо! – машет на них Стив.

– Дэнни, Д’Тонио Сайкс, Чарли Агулар и Энди Островски, - тыкает Стив поочередно в Ковбоя, Гору и мистера Куннилингус. – Морские котики, команда шесть. Детектив Дэнни Уильямс.

\- Детектиииив, - тянет мистер Кунн... «Энди, он Энди!»: поправляет себя Дэнни. Тот перекатывает слово «детектив» во рту, будто это что-то неприличное.

\- Приятно познакомится, - грохочет Чарли, стискивая его руку. Дэнни трепещет, но остается со всеми своими пальцами. Улыбка Чарли широченная и белоснежная.

\- Теперь ты присматриваешь за нашей Принцесской? – спрашивает Д’Тонио.

\- Так! – громко говорит Стив. – Чуваки, на минутку. Дэнни?

\- У них тоже есть миленькие маленькие прозвища? – успевает спросить Дэнни прежде, чем Стив затаскивает его в ближайшую комнату и закрывает дверь.

\- Что? Нет! Дэнни, послушай, что ты вообще тут делаешь?

\- Рейчел решила устроить какую-то супер-пупер секретную только между мамой и дочкой объединяющую вечеринку, не знаю. Я буду с Грейс на следующие выходные. Я решил, что пока займусь бумагами.

\- Это… - Стив задумывается. - Довольно грустно, Дэнно.

\- Это занятие расслабляет на самом деле.

\- Расслабляет?

\- Как игра в слова. Сколько я смогу найти эвфемизмов для описания смехотворно огромного ущерба, который мы причиняем.

\- Ну, у тебя богатый словарный запас, - говорит Стив.

Дэнни вздыхает и широким жестом указывает на трех парней, которые жадно уставились на них сквозь стекло. Стив смотрит и кривится, потом снова поворачивается к Дэнни. У него то самое застенчивое выражение лица, которое бывает у него, когда нужно ждать ордер, а он уже прострелил замок и «какой смысл кого-то ждать, если дверь уже открыта, ну правда»…

Дэнни чувствует, как на него надвигается головная боль.

\- Ладно, что?

\- Я собирался организовать встречу потом, может быть, на завтра, когда мы закончим с… кое-чем, - запинаясь говорит Стив и Дэнни впервые видит настолько смущенного Стива.

\- «Кое-чем» с длинной паузой, - эхом отзывается Дэнни, ставя пальцами кавычки. – Ты должен прояснить это для меня.

\- Эмм… Ну они… Один из наших погиб… И есть одна вещь, которую мы должны сделать… И… эм, да… поэтому они здесь.

\- Один из ваших погиб!? – Дэнни разрывается между злостью на себя за то, что не знал и желанием врезать Стиву, что не сказал. – Когда? Что случилось? Ты как, норма… - Стив не соответствует понятию «нормально» ни разу, потому что он ходячий коктейль Молотова. Поэтому Дэнни неуверенно продолжает:

\- Ты расстроен? Или зол? Или что?

Стив искоса глядит на него.

\- Знаешь, со свидетелями у тебя получается лучше.

\- Ну простите великодушно! Но это зависит от того, с кем говорит великий детектив. А я говорю сейчас с тобой! – размахивая руками, поясняет Дэнни. – А ты, как робот и в свои лучшие дни. И я думаю, что использовать эквивалент картинок со смайликами в данном случае лучший способ выяснить не собираешься ли ты пьяный прыгать без парашюта со своими дружками, чтобы почтить память усопшего.

\- Это… имеет смысл, - бормочет Стив.

\- Итак, кто это вообще? В смысле уточни… я не знаю… насколько вы были близки?

По какой-то причине на лице Стива появляется самое близкое к улыбке выражение, с тех пор как они заперлись в кабинете.

\- Можно сказать, что он был всеобщий лучший друг, – отвечает Стив.

Стекло грохочет – Энди почти выбивает его. Д’Тонио кричит:

\- Ты закончил умасливать свою подружку, МакГарретт? Я думал, мы собираемся сжечь Уебка и заняться другим дерьмом.

\- Его кличка была Уебок? – Дэнни понимает, что с ним что-то глубоко не так, раз уж он среагировал на кличку, а не на сообщение о том, что парни собираются сжечь труп.

\- Ладно. Итак, есть ли какой-то определенный дресс-код для похорон или как? Я позвоню Чину и Коно и…

\- Что? Нет! – протестует Стив и отодвигает телефон подальше от Дэнни. – Не нужно… Ты не должен это видеть.

\- Стив, – говорит Дэнни. – Я знаю, что тебе это странно знать, но мы твоя команда. Даже если мы не такие как… - отчаявшись в поисках эпитета он машет рукой в сторону окна, за которым Чарли тыкает пальцем в нос Энди, а потом пытается вытереть палец о рубашку того же. – Да. Так что мы хотим быть там ради тебя, неважно, что это будет.

\- Это все превратится в ката… - Стив бросает взгляд на стекло и на его лице появляется то же выражение лица, которое было у отца, когда он привел в гости босса, а Дженн и Метти играли прямо в гостиной в «Капитана Трусы» и «Человека - Чудесные Трусики». – Слушай, просто… Я люблю этих парней, как братьев и они лучшие из тех, кому бы я доверил прикрывать мою спину, но, поверь мне, они чокнутые.

\- Чокнутые, - говорит Дэнни. Стив яростно кивает головой. – Ты мне говоришь, что эти парни психи. Ты. ТЫ мне это говоришь! Я должен это видеть, - качает головой Дэнни.

\- Хотел бы я записать этот разговор, чтобы потом предъявить тебе, если что, - бормочет Стив.

***

Чертовcки верно - они психи.

Стив говорит ему приехать через пару часов и мгновенно исчезает, оставив Дэнни разговор с Коно и Чином. Дэнни как мамочка, ну он чувствует себя так где-то примерно с пяти лет, но по-прежнему раздражает, что именно он должен перезванивать Коно (после того, как в первый раз сказал ей о церемонии кремации, после которой они собираются… например что? Выпить за упокой у Стива?) и спрашивать есть ли у нее комплект чистой формы.

\- О, боже, - говорит Коно. – Ты что, моя мамочка?!

\- Заткнись, – бросает он.

\- Она у меня чистая, отглаженная и висит в шкафу, запакованная в пыленепроницаемый чехол, – божится Коно. – Хотя, судя по твоим словам, мне лучше вытащить тот костюмчик распутного копа, в котором я была на Хэллоуине год назад…

\- Ну правда, зачем ты так? - обвиняет ее Дэнни.

\- Увидимся в шесть, - говорит Коно и бросает трубку, потому что она никогда не говорит: «пока», как все люди. Она просто жмет на кнопку, а Дэнни потом разговаривает с пустотой гораздо чаще, чем готов признать это.

***

Дэнни прибывает на пару минут раньше, но Коно и Чин опередили его. Чин явно чувствует себя неловко в полном обмундировании. Дэнни подозревает, что у того аллергия на все, что не является гавайской рубашкой и хенли.

\- Итак, ты упоминал, что здесь, - Чин делает странный неопределенный жест в сторону дома. – Старая команда Стива?

\- Эй, возможно мы всего лишь их замена, – легкомысленно говорит Коно.

Мысль, что кто-то из них, предположительно, аналог Энди, вызывает у Дэнни тошноту.

\- Стив сказал, что они психи, – начинает он и Коно громко присвистывает.

\- Говорит нам эксперт в этом, - подначивает она, оглядываясь с предвкушающим видом. – Может пойдем уже?

Они подходят к двери и, в этот раз, Дэнни стучит. Потому что он не хочет видеть ужасающую сцену, которая наверняка предстанет перед ними, как только они зайдут внутрь. Он видел «Выходные у Берни» как-то бессонной ночью и уже воображает себе их мертвого дружка, кем бы он ни был, устроенного в шезлонге в солнечные очках и рыбацкой шляпе.

Получается одновременно хуже и лучше, чем он навоображал. Лучше потому, что нет трупа их напарника в шезлонге. Хуже потому что есть и солнечные очки, и рыбацкая шляпа, и нет трупа напарника.

\- Это нечестно, - говорит Стив, после того, как у Дэнни перехватило дыхание, от того, как он орал на него в гостиной при всех, теперь они отступили на кухню, где он продолжает орать на Стива без свидетелей. – Ты не спрашивал человек ли это!

\- Ты сказал «один из наших»! – орет Дэнни.

\- Он и был! Уебок был частью собачьих сил. Он искал бомбы. – Стив ностальгически вздыхает. – Он был великолепен в этом, плюс он был, типа, наш талисман.

\- Плюс он помог нам заполучить столько халявного траха, - говорит Д’Тонио просовывая голову в дверь кухни. – Ценное качество, надо заметить.

\- Заткнись! - приказывает Дэнни и это, конечно грубо так орать на кого-то, особенно будучи гостем в доме, но Д’Тонио только умиленно улыбается, как если бы Дэнни сделал что-то очаровательное и уходит, что сейчас важнее.

\- Ладно, ладно… Хорошо. Раз: «один из ваших» был собакой. Бэ…

\- Ты хотел сказать «два», - услужливо подсказывает Стив.

\- ДВА! Это чучело! – Собака больше, чем чучело. На нем вышеупомянутые солнечные очки и рыбацкая шляпа, а также, гавайская рубаха такой расцветки, что даже Чин посчитал бы вызывающей и детские роликовые коньки на всех четырех ногах. И выглядит так, будто они там уже давно.

\- Так он передвигается, - широко открыв глаза, предельно серьезно говорит Энди.

\- Я… Ладно. Мне жаль? – говорит Стив, но потом все портит продолжая. – Но, чтоб ты знал, я не знаю, за что прошу прощения.

\- Ох, тебе придется просить прощения за столь многое, МакГарретт, - обещает Дэнни, развязывая рывком свой галстук.

И тут Энди просовывает голову на кухню.

\- Слышь, кто из тех двоих стриптизер? – нахмурившись обращается он ко Стиву. – Мы спросили парня и он… как бы охуел. Потом мы спросили чиксу, а она так ржала, что теперь икает.

\- Никто из них не стриптизер! – орет Дэнни. Но это ни разу не работает, потому что Энди приподнимает брови.

\- А ты случаем не подрабатываешь по ночам? – угукает Энди. – На шесте или как…

\- Никто из нас не стриптизер!

Дэнни и хотел бы сказать, что такого бы не случилось в Джерси, но у него была действительно горячая напарница в свое время. И только сейчас он понял, что должен позвонить и извиниться перед ней, за то, что раньше только смеялся над ее жалобами, когда ее искренне принимали за стриптизершу в полицейской форме. Так что то, что его приняли за стриптизера всего лишь на четвертом месте списка Отстойных Вещей Случившихся на Гавайях.

\- Ладно. И третье, - говорит Дэнни после того, как Энди исчезает, вопя: «Бля! Никто из них не стриптизер! Чо за хуйня! Кто-нибудь знает телефон стриптиза по вызову?!» Слышит тревожное: «Да не шебуршись, у меня все схвачено» неизвестно от кого. Он продолжает:

\- Третье: если это чучело, какого хрена устраивать похороны сейчас?

\- Ну…- Стив складывает ладони и горбится, и эта поза сильно напоминает то, как встает Грейс, когда точно знает, что Рейчел будет орать на нее за беспорядок в комнате. – Такие дела... Чарли только что вышел. Так что мы решили, время пришло.

\- Вышел? Вышел откуда? Списан из флота?

\- Из тюрьмы, – мямлит Стив, отвернувшись и глядя в окно, словно там происходит что-то жутко интересное.

\- Из тюрьмы. Понятно, - Дэнни соединят ладони с хлопком. – Я официально… Нет, не могу… Он зек? Ты привел осужденного преступника в свой дом. Это… ты понимаешь, что это твой дом? И почему я вообще удивляюсь? Только с божьей помощью ты сам еще не в тюрьме. И что он сделал: не знаю… хвастался тюремными татуировками или что?

\- Нет, – неуверенно врет Стив.

\- Что он сделал? – Дэнни не хочет знать, но ему НУЖНО знать.

***

\- Соглашусь, - говорит Дэнни Стиву несколько минут спустя. – Нет никакого шанса объяснить это.

\- Шшшшш, - шипит Коно.

Все семеро они нависают над Стивовым ноутбуком. Чарли сияет ярче, чем гордый отец новорожденного ребенка, время от времени толкая их в ключевые моменты действия. Они смотрят клип по YouTube, это новостная программа из Эшвиля, Северная Каролина. Дата на записи стоит четвертое июля 2009 года. Журналистка тараторит, теряя дыхание:

\- …Подозреваемый загнан в угол между колледжем и рынком, где он… ммм… Похоже препятствует действиям полиции используя игрушечное ружье (nerf gun - общее название линейки игрушечного оружия). Подтверждения о раненом полицейском, о котором сообщалось ранее, нет…

\- А, это скучная часть, - Говорит Чарли пролистывая записи на экране. Названия видео «Погоня за котиком на сегвеях» пронумерованы с единицы до семнадцати. Разместил их на YouTube пользователь под ником «ФеечкаЖивчикФанатКотиков». У него или нее пристрастие к розовому цвету и единорогам. – Я прихватил заложника ненадолго, он обоссался…. Скука, скука, скука… О, вот! Это было, думаю, через пару часов.

Он кликает на записи «Погоня за котиком на сегвеях. Конец. Полиция - отсоси».

\- Кто эта «ФеечкаЖивчикФанатКотиков» вообще? – спрашивает Чин.

\- Не знаю, - жалобно стонет Чарли. – Но я бы женился на ней, если бы она попросила.

\- … Похоже, что подозреваемый просто-напросто сдается полиции, - говорит журналистка, хмурясь в камеру. На лбу ее пот, который всегда появляется, если вы находитесь где-то южнее Пенсильвании. Камера фокусируется на происходящем. Виден автобус, полный полицейских, и Чарли, который бросает nerf gun на землю.

\- … Можем мы как-нибудь услышать, что там?... - кто-то бормочет и становится лучше слышно, как орут полицейские на Чарли, чтобы тот поднял руки и лег на пол, что невозможно сделать одновременно вообще-то.

\- Эй, ребятки, - говорит Чарли миролюбиво и почему-то достаточно громко, потому что его хорошо слышно, не смотря на дальность от камеры и хреновые динамики ноутбука. – Простите, правда. Я не хотел разозлить вас.

\- Да что ты говоришь, ты, гребаный латинос! – кричит полицейский. Дэнни вздрагивает, Коно тыкает его в плечо и шепчет: «это только кино».

\- Неа, – Чарли в ноутбуке улыбается широко и солнечно. – Я просто хотел прокатиться, думал это твоя мамаша.

Запись кончается и Дэнни свирепо смотрит на Стива, потому что, когда Стив пытался объяснить, что Чарли сидел за порчу полицейского имущества, у него не слишком хорошо получилось.

\- Ну я же говорил! – взмахивает руками Стив, как будто бы это он стоит перед автобусом, полным полицейских.

\- Ну, мы, блядь, будем жечь Уебка или что? – спрашивает Д’Тонио.

В этот момент в дверь звонят.

\- Боже! Надеюсь это не стриптиз по вызову, - вздыхает Дэнни, выпрямляясь.

Чарли, Энди и Д’Тонио смущенно моргают:

\- Это не совсем стриптиз по вызову, - мямлит Энди.

\- Кто у нас тут заказывал парочку супер экстра гигантских порций горячей пиццы? – слышат они глубокий голос. И видят очень высокую, очень блондинистую, очень загорелую женщину в, вероятно, самом минималистичном наряде доставщика пиццы, держащую в одной руке коробки с пиццей, а в другой – бумбокс. Коно лыбясь на Чина, выглядывает из-за ее плеча.

Почему, становится понятно, когда Чин багровеет и неверяще орет:

\- ЗОИ?!

\- Обожемой! – взвизгивает, видимо, Зои. Она тут же пытается прикрыть свой порно-костюм-доставщика коробками с пиццей, что получается плохо, как и ожидалось. Коно хрипит от смеха, в изнеможении упав на Уебка.

Все забиваются в ванную на первом этаже. Где Стив предлагает Зои мазь от ожогов, которые она получила, прикрывая горячей пиццей грудь. Чин рассказывает, что Коно и Зои лучшие друзья с рождения, что Зои тоже была профессиональной спортсменкой, пляжный волейбол, имела шансы попасть на олимпиаду 2008, пока не сломала ногу в пяти местах в аварии из-за пьяного водителя.

\- Я нянчил ее, - со слезами в голосе говорит Чин.

\- Мужики, двигайтесь, - советует Коно. – Если хотите, чтобы Дэнни присутствовал на поминках.  
Стив издает странный звук, а Зои оживляется:

\- О, вы хотели похоронный стриптиз? Помнится, у меня есть вдовья вуаль где-то в машине.

***

В итоге никто не раздевается.

Энди и Чарли собачатся друг на друга из-за костра, который, похоже все это время горел на пляже без присмотра. Стив глядит виновато, когда Дэнни поворачивается к нему и открывает рот, чтобы высказать свое мнение. Но Д’Тонио опускает руку на его плечо и успокаивающе сжимает. Не больно. Почти.

\- Все в ажуре, - говорит он. - Мы профи вообще-то.

\- Это звучало бы более успокаивающе, если бы у тебя на руках не было чучела собаки, - бормочет Дэнни в ответ.

\- Я думаю, это добавляет изюминки в мой образ, - Д’Тонио приподнимает Уебка повыше.

\- А что за лысина на его ноге, - спрашивает Дэнни.

Внезапно Стив бледнеет и линяет на кухню, где застрял Чин, обнимаясь с пакетом льда и жалуясь на головную боль.

\- Девчонка! - орет ему в след Д’Тонио. Потом оборачивается к Дэнни и говорит. – Собака Энди.

\- Собака Энди, что? – не понимает Дэнни. Он-то думал, что Уебок как бы общая собака, командная. Наверное, по закону, кто-то должен быть указан, как владелец. Хотя эти парни, по мнению Дэнни, о законе подумали бы в последнюю очередь.

\- У Энди собака – терьер, зовут Трикс и он думал, что Уебок его подружка или дружок, не важно, – Д’Тонио пожимает плечами. – Вскакивал на него так часто, что стер шкуру.

Д’Тонио опустил Уебка на колено, чтобы продемонстрировать стертые места.

\- Видишь, еще здесь и тут остались следы. Он долбал его так часто. Противно, надо сказать.

\- Представляю, - говорит Дэнни, хотя на самом деле не представляет, боясь повредить свой мозг.

Д’Тонио хлопает его по плечу и устремляется на веранду.

***

Коно и Зои сидят у огня, с волшебным образом, появившимся пивом в руках. По бутылке в каждой руке. Но Коно великодушно делится с Дэнни. Он благодарен, пока не улавливает нить разговора. Они обсуждают сыпь, которая появилась у Зои.

\- Думаю, это от клея для наклеек на соски, - говорит она, тяжело вздыхая. – Наверное, придется избавиться от них…

\- Даже не думай, или я прибью тебя, - ласково говорит Коно. Дэнни хочет выразить что, вообще-то, нет, не убьет, но замечает, как три комика тихо подкрались к ним и слушают не дыша, как будто это время сказок. Они кивают с серьезными минами.

\- По любому, я собиралась меняться на силиконовые нашлепки.

\- Можем мы посмотреть на сыпь? – с надеждой спрашивает Энди.

\- О, боже мой! – стонет Стив.

Дэнни запрокидывает голову и видит перевернутого Стива с шестью бутылками в каждой руке.  
\- Это все твоя вина, - сообщает ему Дэнни. В этом он точно уверен.

***

Наверное, Дэнни следует принять более активное участие в церемонии сожжения чучела собаки, но он чувствует себя глупо даже произнося про себя эти слова. К тому же, через пятнадцать секунд после того, как Чарли аккуратно положил чучело Уебка в огонь – раздается взрыв. Горящие поленья и угольки разлетаются по всему пляжу. Дэнни ничего не видит, но уверен, что никто не пострадал, он слышит задорные вопли и безумный смех.

\- Энди, гребанный выблядок! – орет Стив.

Дэнни промаргивается от песка и видит, как тот удерживает Энди захватом за горло. Энди ржет, двое других наблюдают за шоу, расслабившись и лежа на песке, подперев головы руками.

\- Я должен был! Это ради Чарли! Это ради команды! – вопит Энди.

Вот так Дэнни, Коно и Зои (Чин так и не выходит из кухни) узнают о том, как однажды на секретной миссии в одной нечетко обозначенной стране Чарли был нежно похищен.

\- Как это «нежно похищен»? – озадаченно спрашивает Зои, избавляя Дэнни от трудов – он хотел спросить о том же.

Д’Тонио пожимает плечами.

\- Бывает… Неважно. Значит дело было так плохие парни поймали Чарли, раздели его, и обмазали ему член и яйца… чем? Это был мед? Или что?

\- Это был не мед, - недовольно говорит Чарли. – Короче, они посадили меня на красных муравьев… И… Кого-нибудь из вас кусали красные муравьи? – обращается он к аудитории в целом.

\- Мне нужно делать интим-стрижку каждый месяц, - говорит Зои.

 - Уважуха, - Чарли стукает ее кулаком. – Так вот, они ставили меня там, а сами разлеглись поблизости. Парни рядом, но они не могут заняться мной до рассвета. Что значит – я останусь без члена к утру.

\- Тут Принцесске, - Энди тыкает в Стива. – пришла в голову ИДЕЯ.

\- Эй, это сработало! – говорит Стив. Он пьет третью бутылку и начинает потихоньку улыбаться. Дэнни вдруг думает, как часто Стив прикрывал этих психов после того, как покинул флот.

\- Ага, сработало, - ворчит Чарли. – Только кошмары остались.

\- Детка, ты живой, хуй и яйца остались при тебе, чем ты недоволен, - влезает Д’Тонио.

\- Я думал кличка Стива – Ловкий пес (Smooth Dog), – говорит Дэнни.

Секунд десять длится мертвое молчание, а потом Д’Тонио говорит:

\- Неа.

\- Принцесска, – кивает Чарли.

\- Иногда Ариэль, - добавляет Энди.

\- Это только когда он купался голым в фонтане Белладжио, - напоминает Чарли.

\- Что? – спрашивает Коно. – Ты голышом плавал в фонтане Белладжио?

\- Эй, а это не тот фонтан, в котором ты и Бен… - Коно закрывает рот Зои ладонью.

\- Это было годы тому назад! – протестует Стив.

\- Не думаю, что можно использовать слово «годы», когда это было всего два года назад, - осуждающе говорит Д’Тонио. Стив краснеет и запивает позор пивом.

\- А! Мы звали его Ловкий пес в барах, - вспоминает Чарли. - Помните? Потому что он …

\- Неважно! – громко перебивает Стив. – Мой план был таким: мы должны убрать мед так, чтобы плохие парни ничего не заметили. Так что я снял с Уебка всю амуницию…

\- На флоте есть амуниция даже у собак, - мечтательно говорит Коно.

\- … и опознавательные жетоны и все остальное и отпустил его туда, где висел Чарли. И он… ну вы знаете… ну… - Стив сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Ну… позаботился об этом…

\- Б-о-ж-е м-о-й! – в унисон воскликнули Коно и Зои. – Он… слизал это с тебя?

\- Это не самое хреновое, - говорит Стив и Чарли поворачивается и бьет его в плечо.

\- Отъебись, Принцесска! Ты знаешь, что я люблю слюнявые минеты! Какого хрена мы вообще об этом говорим?

\- Так ты… - Коно прерывается. – Правда?

\- Вот поэтому в Уебке и были гранаты, – объясняет Энди.

Появляется Чин, все еще выглядящий ужасно, Зои неуверенно улыбается ему. На ней свитер с надписью: «Вали во флот бить армейских», но Чин признается Дэнни, садясь рядом, что грудь выпирает из разреза: «как морской монстр из океанских волн».

\- Ты как? Нормально, - спрашивает у Зои Дэнни.

\- Ты спрашиваешь, почему я занимаюсь этим, тогда как могу делать… что-нибудь другое? – говорит Зои пододвигаясь. Чин стонет и падает на спину, чудесным образом сохранив бутылку с пивом в вертикальном положении.

Коно поднимается и протягивает руку Дэнни, который слишком стар, чтобы притворятся, что здорово сидеть на песке в форме.

\- Мы почти год пили с Зои сидя на пляже, - говорит Коно, пока они идут вдоль береговой линии.

Уже темно, Дэнни не знает, куда делись психованные котики, но все тихо, пока не слышно ни выстрелов, ни сирен. – Мы запили одновременно, кода врачи сказали, что мы не можем больше профессионально заниматься спортом, … а ничего больше делать мы не умели.

\- Эй, - протестует Дэнни.

\- Я все еще умнее тебя, не беспокойся, - смеется Коно. – Просто. Я бросила школу в пятнадцать. Я едва сдала экзамены на окончание школы, иначе не смогла бы участвовать в соревнованиях. Ян пытался учить меня тригонометрии, но ничего не вышло. – Она улыбнулась и пошлепала ногой по воде. – Короче, в какой-то момент мы поняли, что нельзя себя жалеть бесконечно. А ее мама в полиции… и мы такие, типа, можем стать стриптизершами или полицейскими.

\- И ты выбрала полицию, - говорит Дэнни.

\- Ну мы бросили монетку и все такое, - вздыхает Коно. – Зои повезло.

\- Да. Подожди! Что? – Дэнни _не хотел_ этого знать.

***

В конце концов Дэнни находит Стива и его бывших напарников в гостиной. Энди просматривает книги на полках, рыбацкая шляпа осталась на нем. А Д’Тонио ковыряется в айфоне Стива.

\- Надеюсь, никто тебе не позвонит, – наблюдая, заявляет Дэнни.

\- Я просто уберу… - и дальше Д’Тонио говорит что-то, похожее на слова, но это технобубнятина и Дэнни выключает мозг в порядке самообороны. - … и они не смогут его отследить.

\- Кто эти «они», - спрашивает Дэнни. – Вообще-то это мы те самые «они».

\- Ага, мы как-бы «они» и есть, - сонно улыбается Стив.

\- Ну, иногда «они» смотрят и на вас, - парирует Д’Тонио. – Так что хорошо иметь подстраховку на тот случай, если вы не «они».

\- Ага…- говорит Дэнни. – В общем, я пойду, проветрюсь, кроме того у меня песок в таких местах, о которых я не хочу говорить.

\- А я бы поговорил об этом, - встревает Энди и Дэнни вспоминает, что тот так и не получил сегодня желанного стриптиза.

\- Звучит, как хороший план, - Стив говорит Дэнни и встает. – Парни, попрощайтесь с Дэнни.

\- Пока, Дэнни, - хором отвечают те, внимательно глядя на него. И он не может избавится от чувства, что сбегает, закрывая дверь за собой. Он на полпути к машине, когда слышит:

\- Дэнни!

Он поворачивается к догоняющему его Д’Тонио.

\- Эм... Да?

\- Так, что? Вы со Стивом партнеры? – серьезно спрашивает тот.

\- Ээээ, да…

\- И он рассказал тебе о нас?

\- Эм... Да. – хотел бы Дэнни использовать какие-то другие слова. А то странный разговор получается.

\- Ну охуенчик! – Д’Тонио лыбится, засовывает руки в карманы и раскачивается на каблуках своих ковбойских сапог. – Что делаешь завтра вечером?

\- Ээээ, - начинает Дэнни. Но тут в дверях появляется Стив и смотрит на них. Д’Тонио оглядывается через плечо и ухмыляется:

\- Попался. Короче, завтра вечером в баре. Знаешь, похороны меня страшно заводят, – и он направляется в дом прежде, чем Дэнни соображает, что ему ответить.

***

Чин приводит жалкое оправдание чтобы не идти. Что-то вроде того - он моет голову. Дэнни удается заполучить только Коно для противостояния четырем всадникам Алкоголекалипсиса в ночь на воскресенье. Они встречаются в каком-то баре, далеко от тех мест, куда могли бы забрести туристы. Здесь грязные столы и пара разбитых лампочек, но полно народа и живая музыка. Хотя группа играет какой-то жуткий микс традиционной музыки с кантри. Но все в порядке, похоже их не волнует, слушает ли их кто-либо вообще. Дэнни, например, напряженно слушает сколько Си4 нужно чтобы взорвать айсберг, и как сделать взрывчатку из птичьего дерьма и дизельного топлива, и насколько большие тараканы в коллекторе в некоей стране, название которой Д’Тонио не называет… но… «серьезно, они, нахуй, могут яйца тебе откусить…»

\- Если бы вы… - начинает Стив, но Энди нависает над Дэнни и тыкает пальцем в сторону Стива.

\- Принцесска хотел, чтобы вы все обмотались противомоскитной липкой лентой поверх шмоток.

\- Зато только у меня не было на яйцах королевских размеров тараканов в итоге, не так ли?

Все торжественно закивали, подтверждая гениальность Стива.

\- Но опухоль сошла через два или три месяца, – искренне говорит Чарли - Сейчас все прекрасно! Зуб даю.

\- Это… здорово? – неуверенно спрашивает Дэнни Стива, но вынужден отвлечься на Энди, чтобы не позволить ему закончить объявление (хрен его знает, где он достал лист бумаги и маркер) на котором написано: «бесплатный армреслинг и дрочка – обращаться за подробностями!» Со смайликом на месте точки в восклицательном знаке. Дэнни извиняется и сбегает к Коно, чтобы передохнуть и выпить спокойно.

\- Пиздец они чокнутые, - шипит он, но Коно только смеется над ним, удерживая поднос с выпивкой.

\- Они милашки, - отвечает она. И да, как это Дэнни забыл о том потерянном выходном, когда он накурился с ней и ее лучшими друзьями. Он немногое помнит, у него есть смутное подозрение что кто-то из них просил разрешения сделать гипсовый слепок его члена для своей инсталляции. Если судить по письмам, что он получает – он сказал «да» тогда.

\- Просто, - он вздыхает.

\- Дэнни! – восхищенно встречает его Д’Тонио, когда он возвращается, укрепив свой дух пивом.

Нога Чарли лежит на столе. Длина стопы больше любой обувной коробки какие только бывают.

\- Эй, Чарли, какой у тебя размер ноги? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Сорок девятый с половиной, - отвечает тот.

\- У него все пропорционально, - перебивает Энди. – Конечно, у него размер Кинг-Конга, но ты же еще никого им не заеб до смерти, правда? – обращается он к Чарли.

\- Скорее базука, а не пистолет, - говорит Чарли, опуская ногу со стола и раздвигая колени, и, Дэнни не уверен, как эта беседа скатилась к обсуждению размеров члена на самом-то деле.

\- Эй, Чарли, - говорит Д’Тонио. – Расскажи Дэнни о самом пиздецки хуевом дне во всей твоей хреновой жизни.

\- Может быть что-то хуже дня, когда твои яйца обмазали медом и посадили на муравейник? – удивляется Дэнни, но они не слышат его. И он видит шестидюймовый (15,24 см) шрам на бицепсе Чарли, оставшийся после того, как цэрэушники заставили его срезать татуировку «Господь! Благослови Америку». Глаза Чарли полны непролитых слез, что ужасает. Но потом они переходят на рассказ о том, как одна красивая азиатка уговорила Стива набить татуировку на крестце, и это уморительно.

\- Нормально же? – спрашивает Стив, медленно улыбаясь. – Как они ведут себя…

\- Это… не уверен, что могу найти правильное слово для описания этого опыта, - отвечает Дэнни. Стив сильно пьян, посторонний и не заметит, только Дэнни видит знаки, расфокусированный взгляд и как он держится за стойку, но Дэнни и сам уже нечетко соображает. Он отвлекается на то, как Коно побеждает Д’Тонио в бумажный футбол и почти пропускает мимо сознания слова Стива о том, как хорошо, что их поведение улучшилось после того, как они ушли со службы, и как здорово, что ему не нужно больше быть Ловким псом (Smooth Dog).

\- Что? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Ага, - бормочет Стив, он фокусируется на Дэнни. – Потому что я… менее ебнутый. У меня хорошо получалось снимать девчонок. И уговаривать их пойти с нами… Со мной… С нами…

\- Что? – спрашивает Дэнни снова. Он пытается протрезветь, потому что тут действительно есть что-то сильно неправильное… в том, что горит Стив… но он не может сосредоточится. Стив морщится, с трудом выговаривая слова.

\- Я просто… У женщин есть … интуиция… не знаю… Неважно, – сейчас Стив выглядит так, будто бы и рад заткнуться, но не может. – Так что... Потому, что я был меньшим психом… Я работал буфером.

Это как щелчок.

\- Ты говоришь, - осторожно начинает Дэнни. – Что, в свои маленькие отпуска, ты шел в бар и заманивал женщин пойти с тобой, а потом приводил их к своим ебнутым друзьям?

Стив бледнеет.

\- Нет! Они мне нравились, они… как мои девушки… если бы они захотели…Я знал их… И… Слушай… Просто… Это было весело… Всем нравилось… Это звучит пиздец хреново…

\- Ты думаешь?! – орет Дэнни. – О чем, мать твою, ты говоришь?!

\- Слушай… Это наша фича… - Стив морщит нос. – Я был помощником, понятно? Ни хрена ты не понимаешь…

\- Совершенно верно! Ни хрена не понимаю! Потому что это звучит так, будто бы ты заманивал людей для группового изнасилования! Что вообще… Есть ордера на ваш арест в этой стране или любой другой?!

\- Что? Нет! – Стив испуганно машет на Дэнни руками. – Это все было по согласию… Не так… Я просто помогал, понимаешь? Познакомиться поближе. Чтобы не пугались сразу. Знакомил.

Не будет ничего белее ужасного, думает Дэнни, чем откровения Стива, вылетающие сейчас из его рта. А потом случается что-то похуже: последние события проходят у него перед глазами, комната начинает кружиться, а потом все замирает. Это абсолютная пауза, откровение, за все время работы в полиции, такое было всего несколько раз, когда все обретало ясность: все маленькие кусочки, улики, скопившиеся в подсознании детали, внезапно складывались в общую четкую картину.

\- Ебать, - хрипит Дэнни. А потом начинает орать снова. – Ты мне говоришь!... Стивен Джон МакГарретт, скажи мне, что твои дружки не считают меня призом сегодняшней вечеринки!

Он тычет пальцем Стиву в лицо – смутно он помнит, что в прошлый раз это закончилось плохо, но сейчас ему насрать. Он признает только секс один на один.

\- Что? – растерянно спрашивает Стив. – Что?

\- «Партнер», Стивен! Они думают, что я твой «партнер», и я сегодня слышал слишком много разговоров о членах, чем хотелось бы! – Дэнни машет руками и случайно разбивает свой стакан.

\- Они… ты… что? – и это довольно интересно. Дэнни не видел, чтобы люди так бледнели от ярости.

\- Так что лучше уж донеси до них истину, что со мной этот номер не прокатит! Не важно, насколько требуется поднять боевой дух – это совершенно неприемлемо!

\- СТАРШИНА ОСТРОВСКИ! – ревет Стив, рванув к Энди напрямую, сбив с ног парочку людей. К Энди, который (матерь божья!) пятнадцать минут назад приглашал Дэнни попрыгать с ним через обруч (чтобы это ни значило) и обещал тщательно позаботиться о его снаряжении. Внезапно все обретает смысл. – НА ВЫХОД!

\- Ну, - говорит Дэнни, глядя как Д’Тонио и Чарли следуют за Стивом.

\- Ну, - повторяет он снова, ощупывая кресло, влезая на него и подзывая бармена.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Коно, материализовавшись у его локтя.

\- Это значит, что мне нужно море выпивки, - бормочет Дэнни.

Часть 2

Дэнни просыпается утром в понедельник, думая, что лучше бы он умер. Так же он не узнает пол, на котором лежит и это дарит ему еще несколько минут панической тошноты, пока перед ним не появляются ноги Коно. Она опускается на колени, чтобы приподнять ему голову и дать выпить воды.

\- Мерси, - благодарит Дэнни.

\- Не знаю точно, о чем вы вчера говорили. Но считаю необходимым поставить в известность, что не собираюсь бросать работу и начинать сниматься в групповой порнухе армейской тематики, – ее телефон пиликает, она достает его из кармана и, хмурясь, смотрит на экран. Потом добавляет. – Равно как и Чин.

\- Шикарно, - говорит Дэнни. – Я тоже.

\- Забыли?

\- Забыли, - кивает Дэнни, о чем тут же жалеет.

Дэнни собирается умереть, если не получит чашку кофе (у Коно нет, а в ящиках на кухне полно энергетических напитков, что объясняет многое), но Коно соскребает его с пола и отвозит домой.

\- Прими душ, ты воняешь, как бездомный, – советует она. – Я скажу боссу.

\- Скажешь ему что? – спрашивает Дэнни, но Коно уже исчезла со стоянки. Дэнни поднимается в квартиру и следующие полчаса пытается смыть с себя алкоголь и стыд. Помогает не очень.

Он появляется на работе выпив три чашки кофе и ему лучше. Но ненамного. Коно и Чин за столами, Стива не видать.

\- Должен ли я знать? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Позвонил – сказался больным, - отвечает Чин.

\- Какого хрена?! Придурок! – возмущается Дэнни.

\- Чувак, - говорит Коно. – Он пил больше тебя, но он это он, а ты - это ты, и, скажу, хуже тебя никого не видела, когда ты сегодня скулил, лежа на моем полу.

\- Учитывая, что я только наполовину еврей, а значит имею довольно сильную сопротивляемость алкоголю…

\- Свидетельства с рождественской вечеринки в полицейском департаменте говорят другое, бро, - говорит Коно.

\- Ладно, замнем. Короче у него похмелье?

Коно пожимает плечами.

\- Слушай, я уволокла тебя к себе после того, как ты стал сравнивать себя в Роксаной и утверждать, что не собираешься отдаваться даже за деньги. А Стив и его… друзья все еще пили. Так что…

\- Подожди, - встрепенулся Чин. – Что он делал?

\- Вранье, - рефлекторно отпирается Дэнни, но он знает Коно, она наверняка сняла это на ее чертов телефон. Он надеется, что ему повезло и он не пел, в остальном – не страшно.

\- Думаю, кому-то нужно поехать, проверить как там, - серьезно говорит Коно.

\- Согласен, - тут же соглашается Чин. – Только я сейчас занят. Нужно кое-что сделать. Да. Коно и мне нужно… сделать дела…

\- Да, мы не можем пропустить… встречу, - подтверждает Коно. – Так что, Дэнни… Если у тебя есть время.. И вообще.

\- Я вас ненавижу так сильно! – вздыхает Дэнни.

***

Никаких признаков пикапа нет на подъездной дорожке, но Дэнни думает, что Стив брал такси, чтобы вернуться из бара. Или, например, придурки шли пешком. Или украли еще несколько сигвеев. Или стадо коз. Он слышит музыку из дома, так что признаки жизни налицо.

Еще один признак – это хреново цунами дыма, которое обрушивается на него, стоит только открыть дверь. Как будто на него накатывают мультяшные облака. Он пробирается через комнату на ощупь, потому что ни хрена не видно из-за дыма и, конечно же, свет выключен, а тени скрадывают очертания предметов. «Чертовы хиппи» - думает Дэнни и понимает внезапно, что превратился в отца.

\- Стив? – зовет он и немедленно закашливается. Да, ебтвоюмать, он не может накуриться дважды за шесть месяцев, это стыдно.

\- Детектииив, - слышит Дэнни голос. Это Энди расслабленно возлежит на балконе, задрапировавшись в штору, совершенное олицетворение декаданса. - Если бы я был по парням, то бы точно сделал тебя моим Ромео. Понимаешь? Только я не такой. Больше. Так что я не буду. Потому что. А я мог бы. Но не буду… Но если бы захотел, то сделал бы… - внушительно говорит он.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Дэнни и, наверное, это не правильный ответ, учитывая все, что случилось вчера. – Эм… Ты видел Стива, где-нибудь здесь?

\- Ага, Джульетта, - говорит Энди, он меняет положение и ткань соскальзывает. - Ух ты! Он настоящий мужик, чувак. Стив самый лучший, знаешь? Он заботится о братанах. И о девчонках. О девчонках и братанах… И … какой был вопрос?

\- Стивен. МакГарретт. Длинный, глупые татуировки. Плачет в конце «Грязных танцев».

\- Точно. Слюнтяй с собакой – тут все становится понятнее, когда Энди начинает размахивать фотоальбомом, который Мэри подсунула Дэнни, когда он заехал за Стивом после того, как тот вернулся на остров.

_(- Ты жестокая и злобная, и ты мне нравишься, - сказал ей тогда Дэнни, листая фотографии в альбоме «СТИВ – возраст четыре», одна, где он скривился от плача, после того, как разбил коленку на заднем дворе, или младенец Стив, опирающийся на овчарку с долготерпеливой мордой, улыбающийся в камеру, распустив слюни по подбородку._

_\- Отдай мне это! – заорал Стив, кода наткнулся на них._

_\- Это ты в костюме Микки Мауса? – вопрошает Дэнни, уворачиваясь от него и пряча альбом._

_\- Мне было два года! Заткнись и отдай мне это!_

_\- Мне жаль, что я не могла издеваться над ним, в школе и колледже, - сказала Мери позже. – Ну ничего, я наверстаю это теперь.)_

\- Да, - соглашается Дэнни. – Слюнтяй. Он где-то здесь?

\- Он во дворе, - Энди так энергично машет рукой, что рискует свалиться с балкона. – Я думаю, Чарли победил. Стив выиграл, но Чарли победил.

\- Это как разговаривать с одним из этих чокнутых автоматов-экстрасенсов на ярмарке, – бормочет Дэнни и направляется во двор.

На веранде: Стив, Д’Тонио и Чарли развалились в пляжных креслах, которые, по-видимому, приволокли с пляжа.

\- … И именно поэтому – ты расист, - торжественно заключает Д’Тонио, указывая на Чарли длинным охотничьим ножом, который он использует для вырезания из куска дерева чего-то, напоминающего опухшего верблюда.

\- Эм, - говорит Дэнни. Не важно в какую сюрреалистичную игру они играют, это должно включать в себя на 100% меньше ножей, равно как и марихуаны, но Дэнни реалист, так что…

\- Дэнно! Дэнно! Бах! Банно! – напевает Стив, соскальзывая с кресла и протягивая руки к Дэнни. – Фанно! Я выиграл.

\- Ты выиграл что?

\- Принцесска думает, что накуриваться тоже самое, что ездить на велосипеде – никогда не разучишься, - вздыхает Чарли.

\- Полагаю – он на самом деле не выиграл… Да, привет, Стивен, приятно снова тебя видеть, - Стив обхватывает его за талию загребущими руками, стоит только войти в зону досягаемости. Кажется, что у него двенадцать рук.

\- О, нет, он выиграл. Без балды, - говорит Д’Тонио. Он делает движение ножом и, если Дэнни все видит правильно, верблюд обзаводится парочкой гигантских яиц. – Его мама умерла, так что…

\- Конечно…, говорит Дэнни, пытаясь избавится от рук Стива. – Как это влияет…

\- Шшшшшш, - шипит Стив и закрывает рот пальцем для выразительности. Дэнни скидывает пару раз его руки, но они все время возвращаются, от них не удается избавиться. - Чарли, соревнуется за второе место.

\- Второ… - Дэнни не успевает спросить, Стив опрокидывает Дэнни себе на колени, так Дэнни делает с Грейс чтобы потом защекотать ее, заставить хихикать, а потом поцеловать в носик. Никаких щекоток и поцелуев в нос сейчас не будет – обещает себе Дэнни, и хочет убить себя за то, что такая мысль вообще пришла ему в голову.

\- Чарли расист, - смазано бормочет Стив Дэнни в ухо. – Потому что не хочет переспать с мамой Д’Тонио.

\- И это второе место? – спрашивает Дэнни, хотя куда больше вопросов у него по другим поводам. Например: почему ты прижимаешь меня к себе, или почему гладишь по голове и почему вообще все это происходит. Но он никак не соберется с силами, чтобы их задать.

\- Шшшшш, - шипит Стив громче в этот раз.

Чарли и Д’Тонио игнорируют их возню. Лицо Чарли искажено в напряженном мыслительном процессе.

\- Ладно. Я бы ее трахнул сзади. И если бы она испекла мне те охуительные печенюшки. Тогда да, конечно, без базара. Но вот _ты_ , - говорит он Д’Тонио – ты расист, потому что не хочешь переспать с _моей_ мамой.

\- Но твоя мама некрасивая, - разумно парирует Д’Тонио.

\- Ты с предубеждением относишься к сложившимся в Мексике стандартам красоты, - заявляет Чарли.

\- Стив, мама Чарли страшная как черт, правда? – обращается Д’Тонио к Стиву.

Дэнни пользуется моментом и, пока Стив отвлекся на вопрос, пытается вырваться, но обкурившийся Стив все равно Стив, он блокирует его трепыхания своей до смешного длиннющей ногой, забрасывая ее на Дэнни. Потом отвечает:

\- У нее жуткая родинка, Чарли. Я за Д’Тонио.

\- Блядь! – ворчит Чарли.

\- Подождите. А почему Стив тот, кто выиграл? – Дэнни вообще не уверен, стоит ли спрашивать.

Д’Тонио выглядит сбитым с толку.

\- Потому что его мам умерла. Мы не можем трахнуть ее.

\- Ну конечно, - слабо отвечает Дэнни. Стив утыкается носом ему в шею в этот момент Энди орет из дома:

\- Парни! Это охуительно! Мама Принцесски! Тут фотографии!

\- Я должен сжечь этот фотоальбом, - вздыхает Стив Дэнни в шею.

\- Она ебабельная? – орет Д’Тонио.

\- Мери убьет тебя, - напоминает Дэнни.

\- Это шовинизм! – вопит Энди. – И все же ДА! Я бы вдул! Медленно и сладко! И даже лицом к лицу!

\- Пусть сначала поймает, - бурчит Стив. – Я быстый… брыстый.. б-ы-с-тр…

\- Ясно, понятно.

Д’Тонио начал медленно подниматься, но Чарли остановил его:

\- В постели? – спрашивает он Энди.

\- Чуваак! Я бы даже за ужин заплатил бы!

\- Черт, - бормочет Д’Тонио. Они с Чарли с трудом выкарабкиваются из кресел и уходят в дом, оставляя Дэнни наедине со Стивом. На коленях Стива. Окурки мирно тлеют на столе.

\- Стив, - говорит Дэнни. – Может быть ты…, ну знаешь…. Дашь мне встать?

Стив мычит недовольно и кладет подбородок на плечо Дэнни. Глаза его закрыты и понятно, что он или не услышал просьбу, либо решил ее игнорировать.

\- Стив. Стивен!

\- Ты громкий, - вздыхает Стив и откидывается назад, прижимая его к себе еще крепче. Лежать на нем неожиданно приятно. Дэнни-то думал, что Стив сплошные выпирающие мышцы да кости. Но у Дэнни психологическая травма, которую он получил в школе, когда Кенни Бревер обнимал его полчаса на вечеринке, потом облевал ему ботинки, а на следующий день объявил всем, что Дэнни – педик. Дэнни знает, что Стив не будет на него блевать или обзывать педиком, но у него с тех пор есть правило, не обниматься с пьяными (или обкурившимися, как в данном случае).

\- Ладно, надеюсь, ты вспомнишь, что я просил прощения за это, – решается Дэнни и бьет локтем Стива в живот.

Стив охает, отпускает Дэнни, и тот успевает выкарабкаться из объятий и выйти из зоны доступности прежде, чем Стив вспомнит про пятнадцать лет военной подготовки. Когда он оглядывается, Стив выглядит готовым заплакать.

\- Ой, - жалобно говорит он.

Дэнни покидает сцену.

***

\- Не нашел его, - врет Дэнни в штабе.

Чин фыркает.

\- На тебе другая рубашка.

\- Неважно… Давайте, может быть, поймаем каких-нибудь плохишей? Из тех, что шарятся по острову, м?

\- Почему ты пахнешь освежителем воздуха? – спрашивает Коно, принюхиваясь. – И марихуаной?

\- Пожалуйста, давайте ловить преступников, - Дэнни прячет лицо в ладони. – Не представляете, как мне охота сейчас дать кому-нибудь в морду.

***

Стив появляется на следующий день. Солнечные очки он не снимает и на все вопросы отвечает разнообразным мычанием. К счастью, Коно выходит на нарко-группировку, использующую в своих целях базу серферов Coral Prince на северном побережье, и она в такой ярости, что остальным почти ничего не приходится делать.

\- Бен должен вытащить свою голову из задницы, - шипит Коно. – То, что ты хиппи не дает тебе права превратить в дерьмо компанию Яна!

Вообще-то, по мнению Дэнни, именно это Бен и делает, но он держит рот на замке. Остальная неделя проходит тихо. Они слоняются по офису без дела, планируют дела на выходные. Никто не стреляет в Дэнни. Ни разу.

\- Говорю тебе, я буду просить губернатора назначить Коно лидером целевой группы, - говорит он Стиву, пока они возвращаются с северного побережья. – Я могу привыкнуть к этому спокойствию.

Стив бросает на него неопределенный взгляд, но молчит. Он очень молчалив в эти дни, но Дэнни видит все эти сжимания челюстей и нахмуренные брови. Он уверен, что Стив заработал нервный тик. Никто из них не упомянул то происшествие с «эй, ты почти облизал мое ухо». Дэнни не уверен разговор об этому поможет или навредит еще больше.

\- Итааак… Твои дружки, - пытается Дэнни. – Они разъехались по домам? Или где они там пребывают, когда не жгут чучела животных?

Стив вздрагивает, сжимает руль и сосредотачивается на дороге.

\- Не совсем, - отвечает он.

\- «Не совсем» … это не ответ на вопрос подобного рода, - говорит Дэнни. – Ты или есть или тебя нет в определенном месте географии…

\- Ладно! Они все еще здесь, - бросает Стив.

\- У тебя? – уточняет Дэнни. Стив не был бы таким раздражительным, если бы накуривался каждую ночь.

\- Не совсе… Ладно! – Стив прерывает сам себя. – Нет. Да. Чарли все еще у меня, но Д’Тонио и Энди нашли жилье. Чарли тоже съедет через пару дней. Когда… - Стив замолкает.

\- Когда что?

\- Как только подпишет договор аренды, - бухтит Стив.

\- Договор … Что? Они остаются здесь жить?!

\- Им нравится здесь! – восклицает Стив, будто защищаясь. И, внезапно Дэнни точно знает, как выглядел одиннадцатилетний Стив, когда убеждал родителей, что этот облезлый щенок просто преследовал его по пути домой. – Энди из Калифорнии, он серфер и будет работать у Мамо и Чарли уже подписал контракт на работу охранником в баре в Вайкики, а Д’Тонио…

\- Ох, нет! Не говори мне о работе Д’Тонио. Наверняка она будет связана со взрывами, – стонет Дэнни.

\- Он работает в Apple Store, - вздыхает Стив.

\- Мать моя женщина! – ноет Дэнни. – Почему, почему ты разрешил им остаться?!

Стив отрывает взгляд от дороги и повторяет за Дэнни:

\- «Разрешил»?

\- Да! Да, разрешил! Ты их босс. Не так что ли? Ты только так командуешь мной, Коно и Чином, как будто мы обязаны спросить «как высоко», когда ты говоришь «прыгайте». А эти парни значит свободны и независимы?

\- Ты никогда не спрашиваешь «как высоко» когда я говорю «прыгай»! – возражает Стив. – В основном, ты говоришь: «почему» и «кто оплатит мои больничные счета» и «ты псих»!

\- Я о том, - говорит Дэнни, стараясь не сорваться на крик, но, похоже, это не работает. – Я о том, что мы и так бегаем, как ошпаренные по острову, чтобы переловить всех плохих парней на нем, если 5-0 придется еще пасти бывших котиков, чтобы они не вляпались в какое-нибудь дерьмо, то я увольняюсь, говорю тебе прямо сейчас!

\- От них не будет никаких неприятностей, - уверенно говорит Стив.

И конечно именно в этот момент ему звонит Энди с просьбой забрать его.

\- Из больницы, Дэнни! Он просит, чтобы я забрал его из больницы после выписки! – успокаивает он его полчаса спустя.

\- Да без разницы! – рычит Дэнни в ответ. – Ты знаешь, как большинство людей обнаруживают, что у них аллергия на кокос? Знаешь? Они пытаются съесть кокос! Они не сверлят в нем отверстие, чтобы засунуть в него свой хху…

\- Это было на спор! – протестует Энди с заднего сидения.

\- Ты! Слоновий хрен! Я не с тобой разговариваю! – огрызается Дэнни. Он отберет у Стива ключи от машины. Точно. Знаете, почему? Потому что, если твой «лучший друг навсегда» решает просверлить кокос для дебильной затеи и таким оригинальным способом выясняет, что у него аллергия на кокос, а ты едешь и забираешь его из больницы – ты больше не будешь водить Камаро Дэнни. Такое вот новое правило!

***

Время идет. Метти сбегает, как он делал всегда. Появляется Дженна. Дэнни сходится с Рейчел. Губернатора убивают. 5-0 расформировывают. Стив в тюрьме. Дэнни расходится с Рейчел. Снова. Стив выходит из тюрьмы и они снова команда. Коно уходит. Дженна исчезает. Появляется Лори. Коно связывается не с теми парнями. Потом Коно герой дня. И это как карусель. Дэнни думает, что только он и Чин остаются неподвижными лошадьми на ней. И, как показывает будущее, это была плохая метафора, потому что однажды он приезжает за Стивом, а у того на лужайке пасется гребаное стадо.

\- Что? – недоуменно бормочет он, когда коричневая лошадь или пони (он не видит разницы… это нечто коричневое и больше него) пытается съесть его боковое зеркало.

Это не те милые и спокойные животины, как те, что Стив получил за пятьдесят баксов, когда он и Стив, и Лори искали ту девчонку на Ланаи. Эти организованная банда. Спустя всего пятнадцать секунд они окружают Камаро и, Дэнни думает, собираются предъявить ему список требований. Он уверен, что тот будет. Дэнни покидает машину через люк и бежит через лужайку к входной двери. Стив резво открывает дверь, видит Дэнни, хватает его за руку и дергает внутрь. Дэнни хочет возмутиться, но слышит стук копыт за закрытой дверью.

\- Это было близко, - отмечает Стив, выглядывая в окошко в двери.

\- Что за черт! – шипит Дэнни. – Обычные люди ставят гномиков на лужайки!

\- Заткнись, - огрызается Стив. – А то выкину тебя обратно.

Они ждут несколько секунд. И, лошади видимо пока не поняли, как пользоваться дверными звонками, так что через пару минут слышно, как что-то большое двигается прочь. Дэнни сейчас гораздо больше сочувствует тем пацанам из «Парка юрского периода», которых чуть не сожрал динозавр.

Стив глубоко вздыхает, выходя из режима боевой готовности номер один и расслабляясь до режима боевой готовности, нууу, номер три, наверное. В которой он пребывает всегда в общем-то.

\- Привет, - говорит Стив, повернувшись к нему. Он еще в своих смешных фланелевых пижамных штанах. Потому что он думает, как самый настоящий тепличный цветок, что 75 градусов (+24) это прохладно. На нем флотская майка с выцветшей надписью: «Бей армейских». Его дыхание пахнет сном и кофе. Странное сочетание.

\- Те лошади не были такими хищными, - говорит Дэнни через минуту, нужно сказать хоть что-то, потому что Стив все еще слишком близко и все еще крепко сжимает его руку повыше локтя – палец шевелится и от этого Дэнни щекотно.

\- Это наверняка ваш одеколон, детектив, - Д’Тонио выглядывает из-за Стива и, на самом-то деле, Дэнни должен был это предвидеть.

Он почти ничего не слышал о «команде придурошных котиков» все это время. Стив молчал. А никаких арестов трех полудурков, пытающихся, например, украсть статую Камехамеха, не проводилось.

Конечно, были неприятности. Новый босс Чарли, отмывал грязные деньги в своем баре. Но все равно Чарли запустил Коно, Чина и Дэнни бесплатно в день налета. Лори заставил заплатить пять баксов, а со Стива взял полную стоимость.

\- Ты тут грохнешь кого-нибудь, так что это на будущее, - укоризненно сказал он Стиву, отбирая у него бумажник и вынимая еще несколько купюр. – А новая девчонка выглядит, как зануда. Зануды не пьют много.

\- Мы… при исполнении служебных обязанностей, - неуверенно говорит Лори, переводя взгляд со Стива на Чарли и обратно. – И у меня есть пистолет?

\- Не обращай внимания, это просто такое братание, - советует ей Дэнни и повышает голос. – Так что… как дела?

\- Жизнь – мечта, - отвечает Чарли, поправляя свои уродские солнечные очки. Хотя на дворе полночь. - Не забывайте оставлять чаевые официантам.

***

Как-то раз Дэнни повел Грейс на урок серфинга к Мамо и столкнулся с Энди. Тот был в таких ярких шортах, что на них было больно смотреть. Дэнни не задумывался, что будет, если Грейс столкнется с одним из «Трех Придурков», потому что мозг просто отторгал мысли о такой встрече, но Энди просто выдал им доски и сказал Грейс, что ее папа чистый DILF (папочка, которого бы я трахнул), чего та, слава богу, не поняла. Так что ничего страшного не случилось.

То ли дело теперь. Теперь точно все плохо, потому что Д’Тонио смотрит на него застенчиво (если учесть, что котики вообще умеют стесняться), прислонившись к кухонному столу и крутит в руках что-то неопределенное, вроде косички из кожаных ремешков. Они передислоцировались на кухню. Это единственная комната, где нет больших окон, которые лошади могут разбить, проникнуть через них внутрь и съесть их мозги. Стив и Д’Тонио скептически относятся к этой версии развития событий, но Дэнни за безопасность. Он слышит, как лошади фыркают снаружи. Грейс наверняка сказала бы, что это значит на лошадином языке (у нее есть все книги о «Черном Красавчике»), но Дэнни в этом фырканье слышит только: «никто не останется в живых».

\- Ну так вот, я сыграл в техасский холден с Камеконой и его ребятами, - говорит Д’Тонио. – И, знаете, я выиграл! Потому что я всегда выигрываю.

\- Это потому, что ты считаешь карты, - говорит Стив, протягивая Дэнни огромную кружку кофе.

\- А у племянника Камеконы нет денег, зато у него есть табун, понятно? Так что, бах! - Д’Тонио щелкает пальцами и замолкает, по-видимому, считая, что это конец истории.

\- Ага, - тянет Дэнни, прижимая кружку с кофе к груди. – Ты выиграл шесть чистокровных лошадей в покер и привел их сюда?

\- Правильно, - кивает Д’Тонио. – Они не поместятся в моей однокомнатной квартире, знаешь ли. Плюс, лошади не поднимутся по винтовой лестнице.

Тут раздается стук в дверь и только Дэнни успевает подумать, что неужели лошади додумались постучать, как Стив впускает Чарли с огромным мешком зерна на плече.

\- Обслуживание номеров, - говорит он.

\- Так они были голодные, - понимает Дэнни, глядя пять минут спустя, как лошади молча жуют зерно из разномастных мисок, собранных по всему стивову дому. Они спокойны сейчас, лениво взмахивают хвостами и, иногда, пытаясь стянуть еду у соседа. Прямо как его родня на Уильямский День Благодарения.

\- И никакой плоти невинных девственниц, - ухмыляется ему Стив. Дэнни возвращает ему ухмылку потому что - какого хрена?

\- Так получается, пара тысяч долларов гадит теперь в твоем дворе? – спрашивает Дэнни Стива.  
Тот пожимает плечами.

– А где Д’Тонио взял деньги, чтобы вообще попасть на игру с такими ставками?

Стив искоса смотрит на него, но только Дэнни всерьез принимается боятся, что возможно Д’Тонио, вляпался в какое-то незаконное дерьмо, говорит:

\- Наверное, просто поставил на кон свою шляпу, - пожимает плечами Стив.

\- Его.. шляпу? Это что, волшебная шляпа? – недоумевает Дэнни. Потому что, если Стив имеет в виду ту же ковбойскую шляпу которая на Д’Тонио сейчас и которая была на нем с первого дня знакомства, тогда она ни коим образом не похожа на сколько-нибудь ценную вещь. И вряд ли сгодится на ставку, да и вообще на что-либо. Хотя Дэнни не знаток шляп.

Стив хмурится.

\- Дэнни, что ты думаешь у него на тулье? – он делать круговое движение рукой вокруг головы.

Дэнни приглядывается к шляпе Д’Тонио, который сейчас заплетает одной из лошадей хвост.

\- Уродские стразы? – высказывает догадку он.

Стив смеется.

\- Ага, конечно. Это алмазы где-то на три четверти миллиона долларов.

\- Да ты пиздишь! – в шоке говорит Дэнни.

\- Грейс с тобой же на эти выходные? – цыкает Стив. – Ты должен следить за языком, это становится плохой привычкой.

\- Да ты пиздишь! – повторяется Дэнни – Я думал, это какой-то эксперимент со стразами вышел из-под контроля!

\- Принцесска рассказывал тебе, как я получил эту шляпу? – встревает Д’Тонио. Лицо Стива мгновенно каменеет и он напрягается.

\- Он говорит, это настоящие алмазы, - глядя на Стива настороженно, говорит Дэнни. – Некоторые люди, знаешь, идут в банк, открывают ячейки для драгоценностей.

\- Скучно и не стильно, - Д’Тонио качает головой.

\- Дай я догадаюсь, - говорит Дэнни. – Ты нашел ее на какой-то секретной миссии?

\- Нашел… Да хрена с два я ее нашел! – отвечает Д’Тонио. – Я честно ебанул эту блядскую шляпу у мексиканского наркоторговца! В отместку.

\- Вообще-то он принес ее в качестве доказательства, - вмешивается Стив. Он все еще напряжен, как будто ждет взрыва.

\- Ага, потом уже мне пришлось ее вытаскивать из хранилища, - вмешивается Чарли.

– Никто, кроме команды не получит это херню! Знаешь, сколько раз Принцесске пришлось станцевать на коленях, прежде чем мы подобрались достаточно близко к картелю, чтобы Ди мог спиздить ее?

Вопль Стива и Дэнни сливается в один.

\- Ебать тебя коромыслом, Д’Тонио! – орет Стив.

\- Ебанный в рот, танцы на коленях?! – орет Дэнни выпучив глаза.

Значит Стив был типа проституткой в этих их секретных операциях?

\- Стриптизером, - с нажимом говорит Стив, как будто это намного лучше.

\- Да, ладно! Я видел, как ты танцуешь, - потому что что бы там Коно ни говорила, Дэнни был не самым неловким членом 5-0 на той новогодней вечеринке. – Ты наступил на МакХаммера и лягнул офицера Вайянс в промежность.

\- Да уж, - говорит Чарли. – Нам пришлось слетать в Лас-Вегас за сестрой Энди. Чтобы она показала, как надо.

\- Сестра Энди?

\- Она стриптизерша, - услужливо поясняет Д’Тонио. – Энди хотел заняться тем же, но, знаешь.. его морда не соответствует, так что он пошел во флот.

Дэнни поворачивается к Стиву и разводит руки будто бы взвешивая.

\- Ну, «Адская Неделя» или уроки стриптиза? Что хуже?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - говорит Стив.

Дэнни смеется и опирается на перила.

\- Итак, все эти штуки, когда команда ворует миллионы из хранилища доказательств, это что, хобби такое, привычка?

Дэнни не уверен не получит ли он в морду за такие слова. Но тут Стив откидывает голову и громко смеется.

\- Дэнни, - задыхаясь говорит он. - Д’Тонио спер шляпу, только шляпу. Я понятия не имею, где он взял такую прорву бриллиантов!

\- Я не болтаю о таком. Даже в постели, - веселится Д’Тонио. – Ну разве что, ты сильно попросишь.

\- Ага… Подозреваю, что это породистые лошади, что ты собираешься с ними делать? – Дэнни резко меняет тему разговора, потому что это был намек? О, боже!

Д’Тонио выглядит обиженным.

\- Что _я_ буду с ними делать?

\- Да, ты, – Дэнни излишне резко взмахивает рукой и проливает часть кофе на нос ближайшей лошади. Та тут же начинает облизываться. – Ну, это же твои лошади.

Д’Тонио только тяжело вздыхает и уходит. Дэнни не понимает. Из всей троицы больше всего в сексе с ним был заинтересован именно Д’Тонио и поэтому старался вести себя хорошо с Дэнни. Чарли и Стив, посмотрев на то, как тот уходит, повернулись к Дэнни. Стив выглядит сбитым с толку так же, как и Дэнни, а вот Чарли выглядит расстроенным.

\- Слушай, ты медленно соображаешь, - Чарли фыркает. – Ди взял их для тебя.

\- Для… меня, - глупо повторяет Дэнни.

Стив утыкается лицом в ладони и стонет:

\- За чтооо?

Чарли вздыхает:

\- Твоя девчушка… Грейси, она же любит лошадей, да? Маленькие девочки любят лошадей.

\- О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, - осознает Дэнни. – Твой приятель приобрел стадо лошадей потому что он ебнутый на всю голову, а не потому что Грейс хочет пони на день рождения, это понятно!

\- Вот, видишь, про это я и говорю, - тоном «я не зол просто очень разочарован», от которого, странным образом, у Дэнни случается дежавю и он внезапно вспоминает маму. – Почему мы не можем сделать тебе что-нибудь приятное?

\- Мы? – вместе воклицают Дэнни и Стив.

***

Грейс называет их в честь Моих Маленьких Пони и отказывается избавится от любой из них.

\- Нет, - жестко говорит она и Дэнни уже хочет зачитать нотацию о тоне, с каким следует говорить с родителями, как понимает, что она говорит это Апплджек или кто там из них жует ее косичку. Лошадь глупо моргает большими карими глазами, упирается мордой в ее плечо и обнюхивает его. Это как лошадиная версия Стива, кисло думает Дэнни.

Для лошадей соорудили загон, Стив говорит так это правильно называется, за домом Стива. Они окружены океаном, деревьями, домом и двумя дурацкими машинами Стива. Лошади особенно боятся Маркиз. В этом Дэнни с ними согласен. По настоянию Чарли и Д’Тонио, а также под влиянием умоляющих глаз Стива, Дэнни вызывает Рейчел, втайне надеясь, что она скажет твердое: «Спасибо, но нет» подарку. Опираясь на прошлый опыт, он, наверное, должен был догадаться, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет.

Еще одна (Флаттершай?) сует нос в карман Грейс и та вытаскивает из него маленькую морковку (и где только взяла?).

\- Грейс, я знаю, они тебе очень сильно нравятся, - начинает Дэнни. – Но нельзя иметь в качестве домашних животных стадо пони.

\- Отказываться от подарков – грубо, - шокировано отвечает Грейс, в точности копируя Рейчел, которая, кстати, стоит рядом и никак не помогает.

Та пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, наверное, книга этикета от Эмили Пост была не лучшим выбором для чтения, - признает она.

\- Да? Ты думаешь? – бьет сарказмом Дэнни, но невозможно кричать на того, кто в платье для беременных у кого опухшие лодыжки. Поэтому Дэнни вздыхает, сжимает переносицу и говорит: - Так, ладно…

\- Они могут остаться здесь, - говорит из-за спины Стив. Дэнни оборачивается и видит самую смехотворную попытку состроить невозмутимую мину. – Все нормально.

\- Стив, иногда тебе все же нужна машина, чтобы выехать в город. Ты не можешь всегда красть мою, - мягко, как с тяжело больным говорит он.

В ответ он получает еще одно пожатие плечами. Боже мой!

\- Я поговорил с миссис Маки через дорогу. Она владеет пустырем по-соседству и она сказала, что, если я заплачу за ограждение – они могут остаться там.

Дэнни ждет продолжения, но, похоже это все. И тут Грейс визжит практически в ультразвуковом диапазоне и бросается на Стива с объятиями.

Рейчел успокаивающе гладит Дэнни по плечу.

\- Ухаживания иногда причиняют неудобства, - говорит она. – Стен как-то пытался купить мне остров - жутко смущает.

***

Дэнни и Грейс почти все выходные проводят с ее новыми домашними питомцами. Исключая короткое время, потраченное на скучные вещи вроде сна, еды и душа.

\- Ты должен жениться на Д’Тонио, – говорит ему Грейс в субботу вечером, пока они чистят зубы. – Он охренительный.

\- Во-первых - это плохое слово. Во-вторых, где ты его слышала? В-третьих, зачем мне жениться на Д’Тонио? – Дэнни вытирается полотенцем и передает его Грейс.

\- Потому что он подарил тебе лошадей, - игнорируя вопросы про «охренительный» отвечает Грейс. – Он крутой.

\- А я, значит, не крутой? – Дэнни дергает ее за хвостик.

Грейс морщится, раздумывая.

\- Думаю, помощь тебе не помещает.

\- А как насчет Стива? Он организовал замечательное пастбище для твоих новых друзей. Разве это не круто?

\- Конечно, - кивает Грейс. – Ты можешь жениться на Стиве. Я буду нести букет?

Она прыгает в кровать и сбивает одеяло в изножье.

\- Я все еще не слишком выросла... Эмили Пост говорит, что нужно использовать традиционные обеты, а писать собственные это … Морвелон? – сонно говорит она.

\- Моветон, наверное? – поправляет Дэнни. И тут его осеняет. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я женился на Стиве?

\- Думаю, да. Если ты не можешь жениться на Д’Тонио, - зевая. бормочет Грейс.

 

End (серьезно, больше ничего)

 


End file.
